


[OA] 寄人篱下

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 《The 20TH》姐妹篇，题目可以读作生活在银行里的日子。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[OA] 寄人篱下

短信里的地点指向庭院深处，忍足把车停在木质栅栏外面，引擎盖在熄火后覆盖着余热。他低头看了一眼手表，距离约定的时间已过去半小时。

吹着傍晚渐凉的风，忍足沿石板路往院内走，几片火红的枫树叶落在脚边。走廊尽头点了一盏小灯，身着印花纹和服的招待员拉开栅格木门，在漏出的昭和小调里迎客人进入和室，礼仪端正地取下他的外套。

墙上的浮世绘露出原貌，卷起的巨浪扑向三艘小船，远处是富士山的缩影。矮桌前已经落座一名优雅的金发男子，纸灯罩内投出的光落在后背。

“抱歉，临下班前送来了一个急诊。”忍足坐到榻榻米上，折起衬衫袖口。

“本来也没指望你准时来。”迹部把酒杯推到忍足面前，“你看着办吧。”

“答应陪你喝酒了不是？”

“这还差不多。”

迹部摆了摆手，招待员从善如流地把菜品端上桌，精致的碗碟依次排开。

忍足是第一次光顾这家高级料亭，但他知道迹部在这方面一向苛刻，轻易不设宴招待别人，况且料亭老板也不会亏待这种重要客人。眼下空荡荡的胃袋难免产生期待，他今天中午只吃了半碗泡面就被拎去教授办公室报道，下午又是马不停蹄的授课和手术，兜里还忘了放几块巧克力。

白米饭上铺着海苔和笋片，若干晶莹剔透的生鱼片拌在一起，味噌汤在旁边升着热气。食材和做法看似家常普通，实则都是忍足这段时间惦记的。他心满意足地把新鲜鱼片送进嘴里，味蕾从连续数天的超市便当中解脱出来。

“怎样？”迹部明知故问。

“不错。”忍足含糊地说。

迹部一脸嫌弃地移开视线，转而对付起自己盘里的和牛，每片牛肉都呈现漂亮的纹理和色泽，裹上酱汁后在嘴里融化。

他们成为社会人后见面的机会不多，财团老板和外科医生的日程都同样满满当当，这次好容易才约到合适的时间推杯换盏。迹部承担了推进对话的主导地位，滔滔不绝地从公司的近期业务说到社会的时局变化，他说自己上周和银行谈下的融资贷款，也说最近财务省内部的暗流涌动。

迹部和他在公共场合端着架子的姿态不太一样，相比之下带着更多私人化的气息，不会顾忌说话内容和语气的严密，想到什么就没有心理包袱地说出口。忍足坐在对面点头附和，反正他对捧着迹部这桩事早已得心应手。

“你看起来心情不错。”忍足扔下评价。

“瞧出来了？”迹部愉悦地切开盘里的蔬菜，“老爷子终于放弃给我介绍对象了。”

“大概看开了吧，也拿你没办法。”

作为一个精明的工作狂，迹部的情感生活以单身贵族的状态居多，平时和心爱的犬马相伴快活自在，有其他人在身边倒显得多余。他对上流社会门当户对的联姻嗤之以鼻，从来没有出卖自己婚姻和假面对象共度一生的愚蠢意图。

迹部曾经有过不同阶层的交往对象，从英国留学时结识的普通同窗到私人酒会上看对眼的富家千金，双方谈不来了就干脆利落地分开，后来他一门心思投入到了扩展名下的公司，无视社交场合里大小姐们投来的热烈目光。

迹部对祖父旁敲侧击的暗示不以为意，也没打算按照这片土地的规矩行事，而是活在自己建立的商业王国里。这个倔脾气来自于他的父亲，父亲当年在不被家族众人看好的情况下执意进入证券公司从头干起，祖父可能看到了两个重合的影子，因此默许了孙子某种程度的死心眼儿。

玻璃酒壶内的清酒少了大半，迹部暂时完成单方面的信息输出，捏着手里的酒杯轻轻摇晃。“说说你吧，最近忙什么呢？”他问。

“加班呗。”忍足不假思索地答，“你们这些老板哪知道老百姓的疾苦。”

“崩贫。天天加班，你不照顾小盈那丫头了？”

忍足眼神一黯，迹部知道自己说错话了。

忍足三年前和太太离婚了，没有什么情感上的狗血纠葛，主要原因出在俩人渐行渐远的人生追求。前妻是个兼具野心和能力的独立女性，倾向于凭本事挣钱以换取更优质的生活，忍足则是这座白色巨塔里少见的理想主义者，在人际关系方面独善其身，对学术也有一以贯之的坚持和追求。

他们的三观出现了难以修补的裂痕，意识到无法继续作为家庭成员共同生活下去，认真谈论过后决定平和地结束这段婚姻，没有任何歇斯底里的争吵或者相互指责。迹部听说后拍了拍多年老友的肩，提供最佳的律师资源帮他争取到了五岁女儿的抚养权，太太则抓住更好的机会为理想离开了日本。

忍足这些年以单身父亲的身份一人拉扯女儿，努力平衡医院工作和陪孩子的时间，这不是一桩轻松的事情。他用门诊和善解人意的同事换夜班，尽量按时下班回家钻进厨房准备晚饭，晚上只在哄睡女儿后开始看论文，每天还要早起准备孩子的午饭便当，不想让她在学校受到同学的笑话。

但他难免有力不从心的时候，比如午夜的紧急手术结束回家补觉，早上醒来发现女儿已经独自背着书包出门上学，床头柜上压着一张“爸爸记得吃早饭”的莺色便签条，又比如洗衣筐内的脏衣服偶尔堆积成山，还是女儿想起来了把它们分类扔进洗衣机里，在阳台上熟练地踮脚支起架子晾干。

女儿的懂事反而让忍足心里不是滋味，认为自己没能完全尽到父亲的责任，担心她在成长过程中受到负面的影响。忍足和迹部告解过心事，说话时盯着酒杯中的冰块发呆，眼神里慢慢浮现出自责和犹疑。

迹部没有这方面的经历，无法站在平等的高地上和忍足对话，只能耐心地听他把心里憋着的想法倒出来。他们自打小时候一直是非常亲近的老朋友，互相包容和支持都是常态，迹部也乐意做优秀的倾听者。

“我没别的意思，你别往心里去啊。”迹部说。

“没有。”忍足摇了摇头，“其实……先前不是和你说过院里海外临床研修的事吗？前几天名额刚下来，我拿到了。”

“这好事啊！你不是想去吗？”

忍足沉吟了半晌，“——我想放弃资格。”

“为什么？”迹部一愣，“你担心小盈？”

“研修地点在纽约，一年。到时候工作比现在更忙，带盈子过去不现实。”忍足的手按在桌面上，“如果放在日本这里，我父母年老了没精力，惠里奈也是有钱没时间，况且她自己的两个孩子都忙不过来。之前帮了我那么多，已经很给他们家添麻烦了。谦也就算了，我不放心。”

他低头叹了口气，“更何况我扔下她一个人，孩子怎么想？”

迹部托起腮帮子，注视着光线在忍足脸上变化。

“这么好的机会，多少人想抢都抢不到，你倒是大方。”他真诚地说，“把盈子寄养在我那里吧，本大爷有钱也有时间。咱俩这么多年的交情，你信得过的话。”

机场广播在背景里轮流播放，值机柜台前排满了推着行李箱的旅客。迹部带忍足来到空无一人的贵宾柜台，工作人员展开一个亲切的微笑，新打印的登机牌夹进护照内页，行李箱消失在了滚动的履带上面。

安检口反复上演着告别，远去的学子和家人挥手说再见，异地情侣交换依依不舍的拥抱，这里的空气都变得沉重起来。忍足最后还是要一个人过海关，前往遥远的大洋彼岸开始新生活，心中装着一份放不下的牵挂。

迹部插着裤兜发表轻松的演讲，仿佛忍足只是周末回趟大阪老家办事，国际航线和新干线也没什么区别。但他无法在当事人面前蒙混过关，忍足站在安检口几步之外不动了，视线移到一言不发跟在自己身后的小丫头身上。

盈子的深色羽绒服敞开一半拉链，露出里面浅灰色的针织毛衣，扔进人堆里属于再普通不过的小学生，可以说不会轻易被别人注意到。她的头发长度正好到肩膀，自然卷的发尾微微翘起。脸上神情没有同龄人的天真烂漫，维持着宛若忍足复刻版的扑克脸，散发出生人勿近没事别来招惹我的气息。

双肩书包和小行李箱把她装备成机场旅客，目的地却和即将远行的爸爸相去甚远。但她并未流露太多和年纪相符的情绪波动，目光自始至终都是淡淡的，抬起小脸望进忍足的眼睛里。

“有什么事和爸爸发邮件，到美国后每周也会和你视频的。”忍足蹲下来，摸着女儿的头发说，“记得听迹部伯伯的话，不要给别人添麻烦啊。”

“还有什么想和爸爸说的话吗？”忍足问。

“注意不要心肌劳损？”盈子眨了眨眼睛。

忍足无可奈何地答应说好，后续发言全都吞回了肚子里。旁边的迹部幸灾乐祸地抱起胳膊围观，墨镜挡不住他向上扬起的嘴角。

盈子挥动小手和忍足再见，目送爸爸的背影汇入移动的人流里，直至消失在雾化的玻璃屏障后面。她若无其事地转向自己新的委托监护人，毫无其他小朋友面对迹部时本能的惧色，反而像是和他处在对等的位置上。

迹部以前和这孩子打过照面，但只是忍足偶尔带着女儿出来时吃过几顿饭，没有太多真正深入接触的机会，对于未来一年的相处也谈不上十足的把握。不过他对小盈自带厚重的滤镜，偏偏喜欢这种和她爹一样非同寻常的麻烦。

迹部领着小盈坐进加长的私家车内，悠扬的古典音乐从环绕音响里飘出来，座椅随着增加的压力自动调整了位置。车载冰箱取出两罐冰冻饮料，一罐给自己一罐递给小盈。他悠然自得地交叠起两条长腿，打了个响指命令司机回家。

窗外的航站楼向后倒退，视野在驶过机场高速后变得开阔起来，隐约能看到飞机在空中展开巨大的羽翼，忍足就装在其中某一架的机舱里。盈子瞄了一眼天上的飞机，玻璃窗户映出她平淡的侧脸。

暖气烘得车内温度比外面高不少，盈子的意识很快在模糊中被睡梦带走。再睁眼时窗外的景色换了个样子，雕花铁门向内缓缓拉开，他们绕过风格精致的喷泉和花坛，平稳停在了一栋欧式风格的庞然大物前面。

盈子知道迹部伯伯家里有钱，但始终没有构建一个准确的概念。忍足离开前也没有给她做过心理建设，因为这么多年他已对迹部的有钱程度习以为常，直升飞机作为通勤工具也没什么大不了的，直接后果是当列队的仆人们向迹部和盈子整齐问好，小丫头拧起眉毛好容易才忍住掐自己的冲动。

大概和掉进爱丽丝的兔子洞差不多，或者是误入了阿里巴巴堆满金银财宝的山洞。迹部带盈子在长走廊上穿过无数的房间，一路上遇到的所有人都停下脚步对他们欠身。随行的管家爷爷粗略介绍了整座别墅的结构，包括室内主要的起居和就餐地点，以及室外的树林果园和专业网球场。

小朋友的大脑在这漫长又短暂的十几分钟内几乎停止了运转，对管家爷爷给出的信息无法及时消化，直到迹部把儿童房的门推开呈扇形，盈子盯着眼前金碧辉煌的房间陷入了新一轮的沉思。

“床头电话拿起来是我那屋的内线。”迹部看仆人把盈子的行李箱抬进来，“晚饭会有人过来领你去餐厅，之前有事的话随时联系我。”

房门在身后沉重地阖上了。盈子观察了一圈屋内环境，特意确认地板下和书柜里没有隐藏的暗道，得出结论后还有几分莫名的失望。

她把行李箱内的衣服分好类挂进衣帽间，统共只占了四分之一不到的空间，落地长镜映出小朋友颇为困惑的神色。行李箱底还压着厚厚一撂文库，盈子仔细地把每一本展平封皮收进数层高的书架，明显对这件收纳家具感到分外满意。

她换好睡衣盘腿坐在地毯，掏出书包里的IPAD给仍在云端的忍足发邮件。

“迹部伯伯和这个家都太夸张了。”小盈在屏幕上写。

长达数英尺的餐桌望不到头，迹部坐在正对巨幕挂壁电视的主人位，除了左手位的盈子外只有站在墙边待命的仆人们。家里厨师提前咨询了小朋友的口味，关西风味的寿喜烧让她眼里亮起光，装满蔬菜和牛肉的锅升着热气。

盈子敲开生鸡蛋拌进饱满的白米饭里，终于真情实感地认识到了这个家无法反驳的优点。迹部看了一会儿循规蹈矩的财经新闻，伴着毫无感情的播音女声给沙拉淋上酱汁，优雅地用手把盘里的面包撕成小块。

“明天七点半送你上学？”迹部漫不经心地问。

“今天那辆车吗？”回忆起下午沿途收获的侧目礼，盈子在不祥的预感中放下了手里的筷子。

因为忍足的工作调动和其他种种原因，盈子一年前转入冰帝的小学部就读，迹部可想而知是学校的理事长，每年都会赞助学校一大笔资金。虽然冰帝是名义上的贵族学校，学生们的家庭背景并不是外人想象的那样夸张。

同级生的家境自然都不错，但大多是医生律师这种有身份地位的家庭，传统意义上的暴发户其实并不多，迹部这种程度的出身更是凤毛麟角。如果被招摇的加长私家车送入校园，注定会变成大家午间闲聊的话柄。

“不喜欢？”迹部扬起半边眉毛，“那骑马上学呢？”

“我不想太引人注目……别人背后议论的话，我会很苦恼的。”

“和你爹一样。”迹部爽朗地笑起来，“要自行车？你会骑？”

盈子点点头，在心里庆幸地舒了一口气，以为自己成功解决了这件麻烦事。谁知第二天两个从头到脚一身黑的保镖叔叔跟了她一路，拐进校门时来自各个方向的目光爬在身上，小盈恨不得当场挖个地洞把自己埋起来。

她平时在学校不爱和班里同学说话，午休时间都躲到沙龙的角落捧着课外书阅读，放学后也独自搭乘电车前往忍足所在的医院，坐在爸爸办公室专门摆放的小桌子前写作业。这并非性格孤僻，盈子从小在一个学校的时间呆不长，很早就学会了保持安全的人际关系距离，这点倒是能看到她父亲的影子。

盈子在年级里的成绩数一数二，长相又属于日式古典美人的类型，鞋柜里时不时会掉出笨拙手写体的情书。她当然不会给予任何回应，本来有忍足这样的父亲作标杆就很难动心，何况她现在的心思根本不在这方面。

不过班里也有少数嫉妒盈子的女生，其中包括几位不讨人喜的富家千金，平时就明里暗里地针对盈子，这回捏着她被保镖护送上学的话柄在背后冷嘲热讽，还把盈子的家庭背景搬出来说三道四。

“——现在不知道寄养在谁家里呢，装什么大小姐啊？”她们抱着胳膊撂下挑衅意味十足的话，空气里的粒子瞬间凝聚在了一起。

“理事长家里啊。”盈子头也不抬地说。

迹部从没担心过盈子在学校被人欺负的问题，这孩子看上去就和忍足小时候一样精明，怎么算都轮不到别人欺负她，不反过来欺负别的孩子就不错了。他把这件传到耳朵里的消息当热闹看，一本正经地答复小盈对于保镖的埋怨。

“因为你那辆自行车的价格啊。如果你实在觉得难为情的话，我让他们俩轮流扮邮递员或者外卖员好了。”

小盈用余光扫过一列面无表情的仆人们，对迹部的决定无奈举起了白旗。

夜幕在窗外悄无声息地展开，月光洒在空荡荡的走廊里。迹部离开起居室时听到若隐若现的小提琴声，循着声音来到了儿童房的外面。雕花门漏了一条缝，小盈站在朦胧的月光里，垂着眼睛正在拉奏巴赫的协奏曲。

老实说小盈的技艺谈不上纯熟，迹部能明显听出某几个音准的失衡，持弓拉琴的姿势也有改善的空间。但她流露出和年龄不甚相符的沉静，过程里极其自然地和曲子融为一体，同时又有些心事重重的样子。

迹部的思绪被带到了很久以前，盈子的侧影变幻成了忍足的模样。

忍足在小提琴上的造诣非常有限，估计不是在他那个做什么都是第一的大阪时代所学。他不止一次被迹部不留情面地嘲笑过，也就看似有模有样拉弓的姿势能骗外行人了，更别提当年重要网球比赛前晚，他心乱如麻地拉琴被小提琴老师嫌弃的事迹，迹部笑话忍足这几年的小提琴白学了。

忍足自知和迹部的钢琴水平不在一个层面，反正他只是把拉琴当休息大脑的兴趣爱好，事情太多的时候架起琴拉一曲当作是转换心情，就没指望过和钢琴半专业水准的迹部登台合奏，这方面只有长太郎和榊教练能和他交流。

后来有段时间忍足认认真真地练了琴，在某晚例行的电话里特意拉了一曲月光给迹部听，拉完后不无期待地等待对面的评价。迹部闭着眼睛在King Size大床里翻了个身，许久从悠扬的琴声里慢慢回过神来。

“生日快乐。”当时的他听到忍足说。

夜空里月亮移动了位置，迹部离开了儿童房的门口。他在卧室内点了香薰，靠在床头翻阅莎士比亚的剧本，漫进鼻腔里的芬芳让身体放松下来，大脑在这种时候什么都不用想。电子时钟跳动到午夜十二点，迹部合上手里的书本，在古董灯的柔光里点亮手机屏幕。

冬令时的纽约此时正是下午，忍足昨天刚刚被十几小时的长途飞机带到异国他乡，落地后的待办事项足够他忙上至少一周，而且很有可能还遭受时差的困扰，果然他的即时通讯状态显示灰色离线。

迹部的拇指在屏幕上方飞舞，发送了一条言简意赅的留言。

——我头一天当爹，还算顺利。别操老母亲的心了。

起居室很宽敞，挑高吊顶营造了明亮的空间，墙面上挂着巨幅现代抽象画。午后温暖的阳光穿过纱帘，落地窗外连日多云的天空渐染成蓝色，依稀可见园林工人在院子里修建花草的身影，空气中悬浮着透明的气泡。

盈子陷在真皮大沙发里看书，维持着相对固定的姿势一动不动。迹部倚在斜对面的躺椅里，捏着茶杯柄毫无包袱地打发时间，手机被刻意调成了勿扰模式。拨开眼前略微摇晃的光影，他的视线不偏不倚地落在那个小丫头身上，手里的茶杯也不自觉放到了玻璃茶几上，像是心里在掂量着什么似的。

迹部在和小朋友相处时很懂分寸，忍足把闺女寄养在这个家里是出于信任，他从不会擅自进入小盈的房间里，俩人共处的时间在早晚餐之外非常有限。迹部想和盈子打开交流的契机，又不能有事没事在儿童房外面溜达。

小盈似乎看穿了迹部伯伯的心思，饭后和周末都会在起居室找个位置看书，但也不会主动和任何人建立关系。她多数时候神情都是淡薄的，瞳孔里却闪烁着聪明伶俐的光，即使和成年人对话也绝不会是被动的那方。

迹部试图敲开那扇虚掩的心门，最初的搭话不外乎美味点心和漂亮衣服，言语间颇有行走钞票的自觉。盈子对这些普通孩子的喜好提不起兴趣，反过来忽悠迹部伯伯给自己买课外书，精明地打起了心里的小算盘。

迹部巴不得有给丫头花钱的机会，小盈房间里的书架很快被塞得满满当当。他本以为小盈继承了无可救药的浪漫主义情结，没想到她对爱情小说一概抱以拒绝的态度，口味主要在严肃文学和医科专业书籍之间徘徊，单从书架陈列的情况完全分辨不出物主年龄，还以为是某个医科大学的高材生。

迹部拿盈子没有一点儿办法，本来小丫头想要什么他都愿意给买，何况现在只是定期投喂合乎口味的书籍而已，只要小盈列出书单就交给仆人买回来，总之把她当作自己的亲生闺女喜欢和疼爱。

她还拥有各式各样的书签，最稀奇古怪的那款来自谦也叔叔，准确说是当年谦也送给忍足的生日礼物，外观上呈现章鱼烧的形状。迹部指着书签表示好奇，想起自己小时候也投其所好送了忍足不少书签，不知道被那家伙扔到哪儿去了。

小盈捏着下巴想了想，说爸爸抽屉里好像收了一纸盒的书签，外观审美和这个家的装修风格无异，让人只要看一眼就犯头晕的毛病。

“这样啊。”迹部若有所思地说。

走廊里忽然传来狗吠的声音，一条白色的长毛犬踩过柔软的地毯，直愣愣地扑到迹部的裤腿边蹭，后来索性用爪子扒着沙发边站了起来。迹部亲昵地把爱犬抱进怀里，眼神示意紧随而来的仆人们统统退下去。

狗子扭头发现陌生气息的盈子，冲小朋友的方向胡乱叫了几声，被迹部拍拍脑袋制止，眼睛在主人的顺毛下半眯起来。盈子把书本摊开在沙发里，往迹部和狗子的地方挪了挪，侧脸流露出和往日不大相同的表情。

“这孩子前几天生了点小毛病，今儿中午刚刚接回家。”迹部怜爱地摸着爱犬的小辫儿，“要不要抱一下？”

盈子点了点下巴，从迹部怀里接过乖巧的狗子。定期在美容院打理的长毛摸起来十分柔顺，还能听到鼻息间舒服的呜咽声。盈子低头和它进行自我介绍，不自觉向上扬起了嘴角，狗狗也欢快地摇动起尾巴。

迹部第一次见到小盈笑，两侧脸颊都带着酒窝，眉眼间浮现出小孩子应有的天真烂漫。女儿的长相随父亲，小盈的一颦一笑都带着忍足的影子，多少让迹部生出恍惚的错觉，以为看到了偶尔在自己面前流露笑意的忍足。

“你喜欢狗？”迹部问。

“小动物我都喜欢。”小盈揉着狗狗的头毛，“它多大了？”

“两岁。——你喜欢的话，这段时间给你养？”

“可以吗？”小盈惊喜地说。

“好好陪它玩吧。这孩子可黏人了。”迹部哈哈一笑。

狗子在新的小主人面前不认生，没多久就和盈子混得亲密无间，每天趴在大门口眼巴巴地等待小盈放学回家，某些时候甚至还冷落了迹部这个爹地。迹部索性把狗窝迁到儿童房旁的游戏室，免得狗子在清晨穿过大半栋别墅找小盈，背后跟着一串慌慌张张的仆人闹出动静。

盈子对它的喜欢并非一时兴起，而是承担了相应的照顾和责任。她颇有耐心地帮狗狗洗澡，在四溅的水花里哄这孩子听话不要乱动，事后还帮它梳毛和扎可爱的小辫，手机屏保也换成了一人一狗的合影。

日期指向半个月之后，迹部在晨跑锻炼后打开手机，发现忍足的即时通讯正显示绿色在线。先前因为时差的关系，他们还没同时在线交换过近况，谈话总是流于断断续续的形式，得不到及时的回应和持续。

最近忍足属于更加忙碌的那方，迹部也不愿意贸然打扰他，毕竟刚到陌生的国家有许多地方要适应。小盈和忍足视频过两三次，抱着IPAD带爸爸隔空看心爱的狗子，迹部没有旁敲侧击得到什么有用的信息。

迹部用毛巾潦草抹了一把头发，单手握着的手机率先发出震动，提示来自忍足的实时新消息，他直接点开了通讯软件的对话框。

“现在忙吗？”

“日子过糊涂了吧，我这大周末早上的。”

“也对。我这几天在培训，时间都没概念了。”

“还顺利吧？”

“嗯。医院同事们都挺好相处，语言方面也没我想象的障碍，下周就正式进科室开工了，到时候看看情况再说吧。——房子的事情谢了，否则够我折腾的。”

“我以为你要抱怨买不到活鱼呢。”迹部调侃。

忍足正在输入中的提示消失了，过了一会儿发来某个生无可恋的表情。迹部几乎可以想象他的语气，坐在健身房的沙发里伸直了双腿。

迹部叫忍足发几张照片过来看看，手机屏幕上出现了大城市灰蒙蒙的街景，高楼大厦的背景里行人和流浪汉共存，每个人在这座城市都找到不同的东西。“你的自拍呢。”迹部纠正，他对纽约本身没有任何兴趣。

忍足不情不愿地拒绝了，他不是很喜欢被人拍照这件事情，何况是对着手机镜头自拍。心情愉悦的迹部暂且放过了忍足，两人的对话转移到小盈身上。

“这丫头比你小时侯讨喜多了。”迹部故意说。

“你也别惯着她。”

“得了吧，多聪明懂事的孩子啊。——不过别说，小盈绝对是你亲生闺女，行为举止都一个模子里刻出来的。连受小动物欢迎都一样，我家狗子已经快不认我了。小时候咱们去过牧场记得不？那小鸭子也就像黏妈妈一样黏着你罢了。”

“你还记得啊。当时小鸭子都被你吓跑了吧？”

“没用呗。”

他们没完没了地说了好久，刷过几屏幕的聊天记录，到后来的内容也谈不上实质意义，相互说些不着边际的话。时间流逝在这时失去了清晰概念，以前俩人每晚的长电话也是如此，墙上挂表不知不觉来到了凌晨时分。

忍足还曾经因为和迹部熬夜打电话长过针眼，转天巴不得在学校里躲开所有熟人，迹部回想起来就会开怀地大笑。其实外人眼里他是严冬一般冷酷的大爷，在不苟言笑之中竖起了威严的高墙，但他在忍足面前又会变成另一幅样子，紧绷的神经不由自主地放松了，发自内心的笑容不再屈指可数。

管家毕恭毕敬地进来问迹部是否准备就餐，他这才意识到半个地球外的纽约不算早了，不容反抗地命令忍足早点洗漱休息。

“行，我先睡了。你最近应酬不多吧？记得少喝点酒。”

“知道了。”迹部大剌剌地回，“这是站在忍足医生的立场？”

“不是，是站在忍足侑士的立场。”忍足最后说。

“光看着就能学会发球？”

迹部把黄色绒面的小球抛向空中，逆风疾驰的网球落在对面的场地。他从起跳到挥拍的动作一气呵成，速度和力量并不逊于世界舞台上的职业选手，健美的肌肉线条脱离了渐长的年龄，还像是二十几岁的年轻小伙。

盈子站在底线的另一边，棒球帽底下扎了个小揪，五指紧紧握着大半个自己高的球拍。迹部看不下去盈子整天光是闷在房间里看书，拉她来到网球场上接触新的运动，小盈的球感和领悟力果然超常，基本的正反手和跑位一教就会，连续打了好几筐球也不喊累。

“我试试。”小盈从兜里掏出球说。

她的抛球和引拍挑不出毛病，击球的时机和位置也找的很准，只是因为欠缺力量的关系，小球抵达网前就落到地上弹开。小盈面对失败也不气馁，经过迹部寥寥数语的点拨改变了发力点，小球在不断的尝试中接近了球网，最终顺利过网落在对面场地的接发位置。

迹部赞许地拍了拍巴掌，走过去摘了小盈的棒球帽逗她玩儿。小朋友欢喜地捏起拳头，湿漉漉的刘海挂在额前，她满不在乎地抹了一把汗。

他们的关系发展到了更亲近的阶段，起码在迹部单方面的定义下是这样。迹部给盈子制定了魔鬼的网球训练计划，把自己当年的自主训练菜单照搬过来，小朋友全无抱怨反而乐在其中，不知疲倦地在球场上来回跑动。

迹部打算日后还要亲自教盈子骑马和击剑，当然还有请专业级别的家庭教师教她拉小提琴，起码得让小盈练到可以嘲笑她爹那琴技的水平，戏剧舞台和音乐会的熏陶就更不用说了，在前排包厢欣赏艺术是他们爷儿俩每个周末的日常，结束后进行一番深入的感想交流，小盈总能提出许多有意思的观点。

小盈寄养在迹部家里刚过去几个月，整个人的气质发生了微妙的变化，举手投足间带了上流家庭千金小姐的影子，而且全部是正面意义上的影响。她乐意在迹部伯伯的带领下探索新东西，无论学什么都费不了太大的力气。

迹部高兴起来给小盈单独辟出一间藏书室，里面的书目数量和种类令人眼花缭乱，四周装着落地圆拱形的窗户，看书累了转过头就能望见美丽的风景。他还设置了可以自由移动的梯子，方便小盈从高高的书架上取阅书本，可把这小丫头乐坏了，就差向迹部申请搬到藏书室居住了。

“休息会儿？”迹部提议。

盈子拧拧拍弦，跟着迹部走到场边的休息室里，空气中悬浮的灰尘一路指向走廊尽头。两侧玻璃展示柜内陈列着少年时代的荣誉和回忆，全国大赛高中组的冠军奖杯放在最显眼的地方，旁边是当年冰帝全体正选夺冠时的合照。

迹部被队友们簇拥在画面的正中间，他左手把奖杯高举过头顶，右手揽着忍足的肩膀，头发上和大家一样沾满彩色的纸屑。往前走还有更多的照片，合宿集训和修学旅行的点点滴滴收进了相框里，迹部眼底闪过一丝不易察觉的怀念。

“爸爸和迹部伯伯谁更厉害？”小盈注视着老照片问。

“你觉得呢？”

“迹部伯伯吧。”小盈笃定地下了结论，“您是队长嘛。”

迹部抬手呼撸了小朋友的头发，暗自决定晚上让厨师给做新鲜刺身。“但你爸爸是为数不多被我认可的人之一，他是我们的天才。”迹部不无骄傲地说。

“我听爸爸说过他不是天才，秀才还差不多，好像一只表面姿态优雅、在水下面拼命划的天鹅。”小盈耸耸肩说，“他总拿这个告诫我要努力。”

“嘛，他说的也没错。”

玻璃展示柜反出白色的光，迹部忽然想起和忍足初次隔网而立的场景。那个眼镜从天而降出现在球场，先是不动声色地观察自己的球路，随后在下一轮接发中打回了改变轨迹的球，今天学习发球的小盈和那时的他有几分相似。

那日忍足算是挑了迹部的场子，穿着皮鞋松了领带就摆出架势，黏糊的说话口音听上去还很奇怪。但迹部在忍足的网球里找到了棋逢对手的惊喜，也好好记住了那个眼镜少年的名字，进而生出了带领这支队伍走向顶点的想法，团队的意义在心里埋下了种子，那是他成为一名优秀领导者的开端。

以相遇的那一天为分水岭，他不再是一个人站在高处孤独求败，从街头网球场的双打到世界赛的比肩而立，忍足不仅是身后一步之遥外陪伴和支持的角色，还会在他头脑发热的时刻浇一盆冷水直言劝谏。迹部感到犹疑不定时都会把视线移向身后的忍足，从他那里永远可以寻找到有价值的建议。

那时候的视野称得上狭窄，眼里只有竞争对手和比赛胜利，满腔的热情都倾注在一颗小球上，每天重复着挥拍和击球的动作。他们后来的联系和回应却不局限于网球，而是相互建立了更为完整的关系性。

“迹部伯伯和爸爸关系很好吧。”

“怎么说？”

“爸爸每次和您见面回家都很开心。”小盈停顿了会儿，“自从爸爸和妈妈分开以后，我就很少看到他笑过了。他工作那么忙，还要照顾我，我不想让他替我多操心。我没有怪过他和妈妈，更没觉得自己受什么委屈，比起班上有些同学家里貌合神离的父母，我真的感到幸福太多了。”

“——爸爸和迹部伯伯喝酒后都很容易被逗笑，我希望他能一直那样。您以后也多陪他说说话吧。”她补充说。

“你这丫头。”迹部蹲在小盈面前，看到她睫毛上亮晶晶的。小盈和忍足在情感方面有各自的别扭，归根结底就是不善表达罢了。关心在意的人胜过自己，连想太多的毛病都一模一样。

“你爸爸很爱你。”他的声音放得异常柔和。

“我知道。”她垂下眼睛说。

厚窗帘挡走了光线，迹部躺在床上陷入漫长的回忆。

他们从前的电话并非有意的约定，反而更像彼此之间心照不宣的默契，大多数的时候是迹部主动打电话给忍足，等待的滴声不会超过三秒。他们把睡前隔着屏幕对话当成一个习惯，每晚听着对方的声音进入睡梦。

这个行为的起点是初一时候的学生会竞选，迹部高调宣布参加学生会主席的竞选，然后不由分说地把忍足作为竞选秘书拖下水，事先没有征求他的任何意见，直接把竞选的相关工作扔到了忍足面前，还强行要走了他的联系方式。

忍足表面上无时无刻不在抱怨，他们才认识两个月分明不是熟识，这差事为什么不交给总角之交的桦地。然而迹部交代的宣传任务他都尽心尽力完成，不顾自己最讨厌的众人目光在楼道贴海报，也被迫在放学后的电话里继续讨论下一步策略，听迹部在电话线那头发表神采飞扬的演讲。

迹部压倒性当选后忍足连忙拒绝名义上的秘书职位，没想到日后在网球部混成了隐形的副部长。他们之间建立了说不清道不明的磁场，同时出现时总站在圆心的位置，包括桦地在内的其他人都围在半径两米外。

迹部遇到部里大大小小的事情会找忍足商量，修改部员的训练菜单也会征求忍足的意见，外出开会还要拖没名没份的忍足充当门面，以至于外校队员都默认他是冰帝的副部长，迹部不解释的态度进一步加深了误会。

忍足久而久之学会了和迹部的脑电波交流，俩人复杂的想法都藏在交叠的视线里，旁人都不明白他们是怎样完成的沟通，关于部员训练计划和海外合宿安排的电话从此没有画上过句号，手机铃声总会在晚上按时响起。

电话自然而然发展出了别的内容。解决完的网球部事务搁置在一边，他们说即将到来的假期如何安排，大多数情况下分别指向了大阪和海外；他们也聊最近几周上映的电影场次，忍足偶尔会邀请迹部一起看他喜欢的爱情电影，基本都能得到肯定的答复；他们还说校外的街头网球场，打算下次到那里组成双打找点乐子。

夜晚容易让人放下防备的外壳，他们都在对方面前露过软弱的怯。印象最为深刻的那次，迹部家里遇到棘手的麻烦，心里不痛快了又没地方发泄，自以为把低落的情绪掩藏完好，故作轻松地接通了当晚例行的电话。

他们像平时一样推进了对话，起码迹部的角度看来是如此。形式大于内容的电话进行到半截，忍足突然问迹部能不能出来开个门。

月光映亮深蓝色的夜空，心脏在胸腔内的跳动加快了速度，迹部罩了件外套一路小跑来到高墙外面，终于接近了远处那个朦胧的身影。他看见忍足站在路灯微弱的光里，裹在格子围巾里的脸冻得有点红。

“嗨。”他的声音在耳边和咫尺之外同时响起。

迹部至今没明白忍足是怎样从电话里听出他的不对劲，他自认为不是轻易让外人看见情绪波动的类型，永远站在顶点保持完美的大爷状态，连每根头发都是闪闪发亮的。他想不明白是哪一点泄露了当晚的秘密。

那一刻忍足的背后模糊成光圈，迹部抓过他的手腕想把人拽到面前，冰凉的触感瞬间从指尖蔓延开来，迹部扬起了半边眉毛。忍足不好意思地再次申明低血压的体质，出门时忘带耳机只能一路举着手机过来。

迹部捏了捏他微凉的手，嘟囔一句“真是笨死了”。

他们坐在壁炉前面的地毯里，热牛奶带来的暖意从血管深处涌上来，忍足的指尖捏起来也暖和了许多。忍足光是盘腿坐在对面听迹部说，凭点头和皱眉作出共情的反应，却让迹部整晚烦躁的心情被平静取而代之。

他那晚让忍足留宿在家里，偌大的床铺非得挤在中间的位置，躲在被窝里面对面看着这张熟悉的脸，压低声音说些只有对方能听到的话。忍足睁大眼睛观察侧面床柱的繁复花纹图案，咕哝说好像外国小说里写的那样，迹部颇为困惑地眨了眨眼睛，自己的床榻明明非常普通。

忍足摇了摇头，双手小心翼翼地捏着被角，很快闭着眼睛进入了梦乡。迹部盯着他垂下的长睫毛，忽而觉得忍足真的很好看，自己可以一直这样看下去。阳台的凉风吹进来，来自另一人的清浅呼吸就落在耳侧。

长大后类似的故事重新上演，这回两人的角色发生了互换，迹部终于明白了当年忍足是如何听出自己的不对劲，情感上产生的自然共鸣罢了。那大约是忍足刚从研修医转正没多久，第一次担任主治医生的病人术后突发感染去世。

忍足和迹部打了一通不明所以的电话，过程里对这件事只字未提，反而说了很多无关紧要的话题。迹部敏锐地察觉到他心里有事，电话打到一半出现在了忍足的公寓门口，把当年那句“出来开门”原封不动地回敬给他。

忍足惊讶地放下手里的电话，拉开门时眼角还沾着未干的泪痕。他心虚地指了指客厅电视正在播放的老电影，迹部却只管大咧咧地进屋落座，熟练地哄这批中年狼崽把积压的心事倒出来，让他从一尊深沉的雕像慢慢活过来。

“你回答我的问题。第一你是否尽到了合理诊疗义务，第二是否不经诊疗病人就一定不会死？”迹部得知事情原委后问。

忍足先点头，然后又摇头。“那么答案很明显了，笨蛋。”迹部接着说。

迹部很小的时候反复做一个噩梦，和别人打电话永远说超不过一分钟，虽然表面不缺少服从他命令的人，其实从来没人会认真听他说话。直到他身边有了忍足的存在，心中慢慢填满了什么东西。迹部看着忍足，这才觉得自己大概不会一个人孤零零地找个庙死去。

忍足是迹部独一无二的舒适区，当作生活里必不可少的一部分。他想把所有好的东西都给忍足，从小到大无论忍足碰上任何麻烦，迹部总会在第一时间出现帮他救火，理直气壮地摆出一副保护人的姿态。

迹部有意无意把忍足当作自己的所有物，毫无自觉地体现在语言和行为里，对于自家天才的称呼被无数人在心里吐槽过。忍足每一次的恋爱都让他生出本大爷家白菜被拱了的念想，但看到这人像是少女漫画里的男主冒着傻气，最后也会不情不愿地送上酸溜溜的祝福。

说来也奇怪，忍足为数不多的几段感情都不是很顺利，他还总是关系中受到伤害的那方，付出的真心得不到回应。他上初中时谈的第一任女朋友，两人交往不到三个月就劈腿了别的男生，给忍足戴了一顶不好看的帽子。

迹部听说后胸间的火苗立刻就烧了起来，日后在公共场合故意语出不逊刁难过那女生和新男友，当时引来不少过路学生的回头围观，导致他们之后看到迹部都上赶着绕道走，生怕不小心和这位大爷打照面自讨没趣。

放学后迹部找来忍足在球场上挨着坐，地上放着两杯茶和两个三明治，边吃东西边试图打开忍足的想法。忍足咬了一口三明治，平静地说前女友喜欢的只是表面的自己，却接受不了他性格中并非完美的阴暗面。

迹部从鼻息里哼了一声，学着忍足的样子用手抓起三明治塞进嘴里。他心说忍足怎么老是招惹到同一类女生，收到的不少表白就是冲着外在的东西而来，看中他网球上天才的名声，其实压根儿不了解忍足这个人的内在。忍足某次收到表白后多问了一嘴，还被急脾气的女生反过来扇了巴掌。

“你什么毛病都没有，有问题的是那些不懂得珍惜你真心的俗人。”迹部说。

“不愧是迹部说的话呀。”忍足淡淡的笑意融化在瞳孔里，夕阳把背后天空染成紫红色。

感情之于迹部是生活的调味品而非必须品，即使完全没有也不会觉得缺了什么。他最讨厌自己的私人空间被另一个人破坏，过去和前女友相处时始终维持着必要的距离，拒绝让女友干涉他的私事就不用提了，迹部还尤其排斥原始本能冲动后的同床共枕，绝对不会允许别人在自己的床上睡到天亮。

他唯独在小时候和忍足分享过漫漫长夜，若有似无的草药香令人倍感踏实，不由自主地翻身接近了对方的心跳和呼吸。迹部抗拒对别的个体产生依赖，这种陌生的联结让他感到慌张，真实的情感一旦露出端倪，下意识的反应是搪塞，把那个神秘莫测的箱子打上一层层封条。

他刻意曲解过投来的许多讯号，比如忍足半真半假说过的那句“你什么时候给我名分呀”，装作意味不明的玩笑话给堵回去。旁人说忍足揣着一张扑克脸，迹部却不以为意，因为他一直能在忍足的神态里分辨出微妙的情绪变化。

小盈说忍足每次和自己见面回家都很开心，迹部情不自禁琢磨起她背后的潜台词，难道忍足平时在家就是另外一副心事重重的样子。如果和本大爷见面能让他感到开心，他为什么不多来找自己说说话呢？

流光般的回忆在眼前掠过，迹部想起那些莫名躲闪的眼神，以及那些欲言又止的话语，空气中的透明气泡逐一破裂，线面维度重新进行了组合，最后变换成那个深冬夜晚在自家高墙外捏着手机的身影——忍足在寒风里勉强抬起脸，晕开的光斑都落在他的瞳孔里，周围的一切剪影凭空消失了。

迹部在一瞬之间回过味儿，或许他早已无法自拔地爱上忍足。

找到问题的答案是一码事，交出破旧的考卷是另一码事。迹部不甘心让情感打乱自己的生活，显示器里的曲线和数字却失去了意义。他越发从小盈身上瞧出忍足的影子，还意图从侧面打听她爹这些年的生活状态——忍足在家里经常会一个人发呆吗？忍足在女儿面前也不怎么露出笑容吗？

他和忍足隔着时差的交流仍然断断续续，双方都有空在线的话就能聊上好几屏幕，只是迹部在遣词造句的过程里多了一些考虑，还时不时拿忍足的情感状态开玩笑（“你泡到妞没啊？男人呢？”“……”）。

迹部的视野发生了变化，忍足在他生命里留下的痕迹更加清晰，脑内流动的想法进而有了具体的形状，他要把这个人留在身边再也不放走了。如何改变现状需要斟酌，为期一年的计时器就在旁边安静倒数。

祖父的病危通知来得很突然。癌症查出来的时候已经发生转移，从今往后的每天都在走向人生的终点。老爷子本人坦然接受了事实，阻止迹部往自己身上砸毫无意义的金钱，轻飘飘地说这辈子他都活够了。

迹部尊重祖父的想法，老爷子不会愿意在病床上没有尊严地苟活，宁愿孙子把钱花在自己未来挂在本家起居室里的画像上。他把祖父的情况和忍足交流过，忍足认真研究了祖父的病历和MRI，深深感到身为医生的无能为力。

“大多数医院把精力放在切除手术和放射治疗，其实临终关怀对癌症患者是很重要的，可惜真正做好安宁病房的医院太少了。”他在消息里写。

迹部明白忍足不仅是在说祖父的病情，更是在说他本人对于现实的反思，忍足的主要研究方向也是癌症，诊疗方面有很多个人的想法。他所在的大学医院建立了癌症中心，海外研修回来后也会到那里工作。

迹部抽出大把时间回本宅，非必要的会议和谈判全部拒绝或者延期，几乎所有的心思都放在了祖父身上。他推着祖父在无人的花园里散步，顺着老爷子的话谈论一些人生哲理，祖孙两人已经很久没有这样聊天了。

祖父从小在各方面严格要求孙子，把他全方位的优秀当作是理所当然，不会表扬迹部取得的任何成绩。迹部没有同龄人无忧无虑的童年，湖边的沙发床是他心灵唯一能得到休息的地方。祖父同时认定跌倒后要自己学会爬起来的死理，始终在高处注视着迹部的成长，只在关键的十字路口用寥寥数语来点拨。

迹部发自内心敬爱这个长辈，从他身上学到了做人和做生意的道理，遇到困局时也愿意听一听老人家的建议。素雅的花朵在阳光下摇动，迹部推着祖父绕过喷泉折回来，问他是否还有什么未完成的心愿。

“看着我联姻就算了。”迹部不忘补充一句，惟独这件事没有让步的余地。

“你这倔脾气。”祖父交叉起十指说，“景吾，我不想给你制定原则。我看得见你付出和得到的，就像我一直注视着你父亲一样，我对公司的未来不担心。”

“您是认可我了？”

“这个结论由不得我下，股东们心里自然有数。”祖父集中了神色说，“婚姻也是你自己的事儿，我的经验放到现在不一定合适，我们都没有说服对方的必要。即使你按我的意思匆忙结了婚，日后说不定还变得一地鸡毛。我这老头子岂不是在地底下也不能痛快？”

“您认真这么想？”迹部放慢了步子说。

“——我希望你能听从你的心。”

迹部想起祖父当年同样是在英国完成学业，这番话不禁让他后背爬上了鸡皮疙瘩，甚至怀疑祖父是否在暗示什么。迹部在这位长辈的表情里找不到丝毫破绽，俩人最后的对话画上了意犹未尽的休止符。

祖父在一周之后去世，心电监测仪的线条变平直，白布掀起盖过他的头顶，医务人员向家属欠身表示节哀。迹部挑起料理丧仪后事的担子，告别仪式上站在所有人的最前面，嘴唇抿成笔直的线条，一朵白花别在西装领口。

这件事的打击比预想中大，迹部第一次送别亲近的家人离开，心里难免有点五味杂陈，需要一定的时间让自己释怀，甚至有那么一瞬想去参加电视里高台跳水的慈善活动，他总是倾向于依靠“自虐式行为”排解心中不快。回到家坐在漆黑的客厅里，迹部的双手托在膝盖上，墙壁上的挂表不知不觉经过几格。

涉及祖父的诸多回忆在眼前回放，他们做事有各自不同的风格，都以贯彻自己的意志为核心，俩人之间不缺少站在对立面的争锋相对，但每次交锋后都能在下午茶的时光里平等地促膝长谈。无论在何种意义上，祖父确实是位指引他人生道路的导师，迹部的心里浮现这个结论。

迹部坐在沙发里维持着沉思的侧影，小盈的脚步声在这时由远及近。她满是担忧地来到迹部面前，五指箕张在他面前晃了晃。

“您再这么可怜见的，我都想给您跟前投币啦。”她轻声揶揄道，“我爸说了别窝着，起来重睡！”

“怎么到起居室来了？”迹部克制地说，“今晚不是要和你爸爸视频？”

“嗯。但瞧您这样……”

那双眼睛让迹部有短暂的恍惚，盯着盈子缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。他无比确定忍足以前试图宽慰自己的时候，也能从眼神里找到相似的东西。

迹部拨开脑内纷乱的想法，无法令人信服地让盈子别担心先回房间。他被意识带到卫生间，洗手池的冷水拍在脸上，内心种种并未就此消散，出来后站在走廊里望着儿童房透出的光，被钉在原地似的挪不动步子。

迹部听到小盈在房间里和忍足说话，却听不到视频那头低沉的嗓音，他皱着眉头露出了自嘲的表情，不知道自己什么时候变得这么没用了。下一秒小盈抱着IPAD从儿童房出来，三步并两步地跑向迹部。

“您在这里呀，正好。”盈子把IPAD递给迹部，“我爸爸想和您说话。”

屏幕上出现了忍足的脸，刚起床没来得及好好收拾自己，下巴上还绕着一圈青色的细绒毛。他桌面上堆着一盒刚开封的便利店寿司，单从色泽看上去就让人失去胃口。洗衣筐里的脏衣服快满了，未整理的文件资料暂时放在地上，描绘出中年男人粗糙的生活状态。

迹部靠在落地窗边把耳机塞进耳朵里，翻滚的情绪再度从心底卷上来，余光瞥见小盈轻手轻脚地回屋带上门。

“迹部？”忍足的声音灌进耳道里。

“嗯。”

“这段时间谢谢你照顾盈子。”

“你就为了说这个啊？——说吧，还有多久回来？”

忍足把刘海捋到耳后，“再过三个月。”

“你这头发怎么回事？”迹部意有所指地说。

“找不到好的理发师，这几个月一直没修。”忍足委屈地答，“上次就剪坏了。”

“啧。”

他们谁也没有再说话，就这样看着屏幕里的对方，时间也仿佛停止了流动。窗外温柔的月光漫进来，迹部突然想如果忍足此时此刻在日本，他会不会又一次打着电话出现在自己家门口——这个莫名的想法让迹部吓了一跳。

他的目光忽而有些闪烁，汹涌的情感在胸腔内呼之欲出，幸好及时调整了平板的角度避免露怯。迹部被这份沉重的想念淹没了，全身上下每个细胞都叫嚣着想见忍足，恨不得立刻插上翅膀飞到那个人身边。

忍足的手机不适时宜地发出震动，他在接听电话后露出相当抱歉的表情，迹部便知道是医院的紧急手术了，几乎是怅然若失地移开了视线。

“我明儿找时间再打给你。”忍足关掉了屏幕。

迹部抓着手里的平板，心里的云雾重新糊成一团。他很快找回大爷的姿态，上前旋开小盈虚掩的房门，看到小盈从捧着的文库里抬起了脸。

“我们去纽约找你爸爸。”他以近乎宣誓的口吻说。

几小时后他们坐在飞机的头等舱里，东京成为了万里高空之下的小点。显示屏幕里的航线指向了纽约，再过十三小时他们就会降落在地球的另一端。空姐低下头询问盈子和迹部的餐食选择，每道菜品的口味都进行了详细确认。

盈子学着迹部用热毛巾擦过手，点击了一部菜单里的纪实电影，切换出日英对照的字幕，屏幕投出的微光落在她眼睛里。盈子从前没坐过长途飞机，最远的航程不过是从东京到冲绳过新年，登机时好奇地看过一眼前排头等舱的垂帘，旋即被后面的旅客催促着往经济舱走。

但小盈从刚才的贵宾休息室到现在的机舱都没露过怯，按照家里管家爷爷教过她的礼仪应对，不懂的地方就瞄一眼迹部伯伯，依葫芦画瓢儿地照搬过来。她像是一位对乘坐头等舱习以为常的富家小姐，动作优雅地切开盘子里色泽鲜美的鳕鱼，夹起小块鱼肉放进嘴里慢慢品尝。

迹部摇晃着高脚杯里的香槟，眼神时不时移到旁边的小盈身上。他通常会在长途飞行中打开手提电脑，抓紧时间浏览谈判桌上的文档资料，或者连上机舱的无线网络处理邮件，工作效率比坐在办公室里还高。

但他现在全无心思工作，满脑子想的都是忍足，前所未有的心情带走了他。迹部盯着小盈的侧脸，脑内开启了无比飞快的计算。他想到无论如何得先试探这丫头的想法，抬手敲了敲她的小桌板。

“我看你是觉得我这爹当的还不错，不考虑给转个正？”他忽悠着说。

“还行吧。”小盈放下手里的刀叉，“可您转正了我们家忍足教授怎么办？”

“可以共治啊。历史课上学的不会触类旁通？”

小盈拧起了半边眉毛，显然是在琢磨迹部伯伯的话。

“共治一般除了联姻那种，没有好结果。”

“对咯，孺子可教。”迹部说。

两侧的路灯亮了起来，忍足从医院的自动门里走出来，汇入下班时间在街道穿梭的人流，每张脸上都没有太多的表情，少数几张有表情的脸都来自于游客。街上堵了几个路口的车，后方司机不耐烦地摁起了喇叭。

忍足有时能在纽约找到东京的影子，那座不知从何时开始也能被称作故乡的城市，放到心中天平有着和大阪差不多的重量。迹部帮他租的高级公寓在几个街区之外，每日通勤靠步行不必挨纽约地铁的折磨，有助于提高这里的生活质量。

忍足在纽约的研修进入最后三个月，导师合作的课题研究进展顺利，医院同事的相处亲切友好，简单的环境让他整个人变轻松不少，能够专注于医生治病救人的使命，不必考虑医局里复杂的人际关系。他并非不擅长把握人际，只是打心眼儿里认为这些挺没意思的，不如把精力花在和疑难杂症作斗争。

说来也巧，忍足在这家研修的医院碰到了多年未见的前妻，俩人还再次在手术台上共事，以主刀和麻醉医生的身份进行合作，保持着当年无影灯下的默契。他们挑了空闲的午后喝咖啡，交换了这些年来各自的生活近况，前妻感叹着忍足还是老样子，自己却发生了天翻地覆的变化。

她几年前独身一人来美国打拼，最初因为人生地不熟吃了不少的苦，但从来没有过后悔和放弃的念头，一步步实现着当初在心中描绘的理想。她去年碰到合适的机会从西雅图搬到纽约定居，用一笔积蓄在长岛上购置了独栋别墅，目前在科室也爬到了不错的位置，事业上无疑有着光明的前景。

她情感方面也有了新的缘分，最近开始和一名志同道合的当地医生约会，整个人在事业和爱情的双重滋润下容光焕发。不过她心中最重要的还是事业，情感只是工作之余的调剂，不会牵扯过多的坚持。

前妻听说忍足还是一人后笑道，“这回你记得找个足够有钱支持你理想的啊。”

其实来美国前忍足有过动摇，不知道当年的想法放到今天是否会改变，他是否会为了更优越的资源想到太平洋的这边。但现在他越发坚定当年的想法，心说自己果然不会像前妻那样选择一辈子呆在海外，短暂停留后还是要回到故土，难免感慨命运某种程度上的必然性。

他在曼哈顿鳞次栉比的楼群里找不到归属感，却在同样并非老家的东京能有扎根的感觉，排除语言文化的因素外，答案指向了朋友和家人，就像当年那句被谦也反复吐槽的“来到东京，真是太好了”。

公寓入口和物业管理员擦肩而过，忍足习惯性地欠身打招呼，对方时至今日还是不适应这个外来客过分到位的礼节，爽朗地笑着问他今天过得怎么样，其实并不指望得到具体答复，目光移回电脑屏幕上的球赛直播。电梯驶离地面，忍足打开房门，眼前的光景让他怔在原地出了神。

视线穿过摊在地上的行李箱，迹部坐在沙发一侧低头看手机，空余的手捏着墨镜把玩。挂念的女儿站在客厅电视柜边，好奇地拿起台面上忍足刚完成的手工木雕端详，她听到开门声后抬起脸，眼睛里难得亮了一下。

忍足过去二十四小时怎么都联系不上迹部和盈子，现在他的着急和困惑终于找到答案。“我给小盈请了一周的假。”迹部率先解释。

忍足没有追问，迹部跳伞降落在他家阳台也不奇怪。他揽过小盈的肩膀，头等舱的长途飞行不会累，孩子因为时差还显得挺精神。先前隔着平板看女儿还是不大一样，小盈过去大半年长高好几厘米，真正站在身边才有切实的体会。

小朋友的打扮和离开时相比也变化了，衣服鞋子都是价格不菲的名牌，但样式和颜色贴合本来的气质风格，举手投足还让忍足有种女儿改姓迹部的错觉，老父亲酸溜溜的心情拍过来，迹部倒是得意洋洋地咧开嘴笑。

忍足摸了摸小盈的头发，“饿吗？”

盈子摇头，“飞机上吃过了。”

忍足仍然用剩余食材捏了一盘鲑鱼饭团，小盈和迹部也毫不含糊地全部吃干净了，直说饭团比头等舱的食物好吃多了。餐厅昏黄的灯光落在三人的后背，饭桌上的对话在其乐融融中推进，仿佛是日复一日的平常画面。

忍足让孩子早点休息倒时差，把她领到铺好床的客房里。小盈捏着被角露出可怜兮兮的眼神，忍足心一软陪她继续聊了会儿天。月亮升上了夜空，忍足哄睡孩子从房间里出来，视线停在不远处的迹部身上。

“睡了？”

“睡了。”

他们一前一后回到安静的客厅里，家里的壁橱没有存酒，忍足沏了一壶清茶置在茶几上。迹部在过程里一瞬不瞬地盯着忍足，看得他心里直发慌，在封闭内心的边缘来回徘徊，台面上的反光映亮他的神色。

忍足倒好茶在迹部对面落座，两人的视线在空中僵硬地相接。他们之间谈不上搁着一笔账，但那段中断的对话浮现上来，按下的暂停键被拨动了重启。

“怎么突然过来了？”

“就是想见你。”迹部大方地说。

“你啊。”忍足端起茶杯喝了一口，“不过你带盈子来正好。其实盈子她妈现在和我是同事，这次有空的话让他们见一面好了。”

迹部一愣，“她在这家医院工作？”

“她去年才调过来的，也是巧了。看她现在风生水起的我挺高兴，以前是多是少为了我们爷儿俩耽误了。”

“这样啊……”

“这个到时候再说吧。”忍足找回迹部前面的话茬说下去，“——我知道你最近不痛快，之前太忙没机会陪你说话。现在有了，你愿意说说吗？”

“其实没什么大不了的。那天刚料理完祖父的后事，可能心里有点空。”

“这很正常。”

“我知道。——看到你这家伙的脸，我好像也没什么不痛快了。”

“我第一次听你这么说。这是在夸我吗？”

“忍足。”迹部锁住他的目光说，“你以后就跟着我吧。”

“……你说的跟着，是我想的那个跟着吗？”

“否则呢？”

告白的冲击力往往取决于听者。忍足抬起下巴，眼神里更接近于迷惑。他能分辨迹部不是在开玩笑，而是把过去二十多年他们之间模糊的东西掰开来说，用轻描淡写的语气给出一个答复。

忍足曾经对这份关系的定义有所期待，他当时笃定自己在迹部心里有一亩三分地，还沾沾自喜地认为接收过特殊的讯号。迹部把他的缺点当作可爱的优点，无条件包容和爱护他。忍足从初见那天起站在迹部的身边，没名没份地替他分担责任和忧虑，还能看到他和人前截然相反的另一面。

这份联系难道不是意味深长的吗？然而迹部从来没有破解过他的暗示，忍足也在被动等待中失去了把握，他们止步于朋友和知己的安全关系。他对现状感到非常知足，能这么互相陪伴和支持彼此就够了。

忍足来到纽约研修之后，他们维持着较为松散的联系，小盈的事情也成了重要的纽带，每次的对话都围绕着这个小丫头。但他隐隐约约察觉到迹部似乎哪里不大一样了，好像要把某些滞后的想法塞给自己。

那晚忍足听盈子提起迹部的失神，猜测十有八九是因为祖父的事情。他想要通过视频陪迹部说说话，结果他们在平板屏幕里相对无言。

——他没想到自己才是那个答案。

忍足当然愿意跟着迹部，那样他心里才能保有力气，冰冷的生活从此有了养分。如果十几年前的迹部开口说要他，那么回答几乎是显然易见的，他会毫不犹豫地把自己完整交出去，死心眼儿地在迹部这一棵树上吊死到老。

但现在的他有了无穷无尽的考量，上一次无疾而终的婚姻后忍足闭合了感情开关，老实说盈子是其中重要的控制变量，他不想自私地把女儿再次拖入一场无解的局。他目前只想好好把女儿照顾长大，其余方面的考虑统统抛到了脑后。

或者他只是把小盈当作冠冕堂皇的借口，以此掩饰自己害怕这回也是两条线相交又分岔的结局。何况眼前的这个对象是迹部，忍足在他面前从来都没有过绝对的自信，潜意识里认为他不会永远注视着自己。就像当年迹部在球场上追着另一人的背影，他在食欲不振中掉了两公斤的肉。

“你让我想想。”忍足说。

窗外吹进来的微风掀起白色纱帘，迹部的气息接近了忍足，初夏夜晚的空气无端变得闷热。他轻轻拨开忍足的刘海，隔着玻璃镜片望进那双褐色的眼睛里，手掌同时不容反抗地把忍足的肩膀扳过来。

迹部长了一张可以让他为所欲为的脸，五官近距离欣赏也处于无懈可击的状态，每一根睫毛都拥有完美的弧度。忍足在迹部的瞳孔里看到自己少年般青涩的神情，某种奇妙的感觉从心脏深处扩散开来。

他盖住了他的嘴唇，没有进行深入的停留，呼吸拍在对方的脸上。

“好啊。”迹部擦在忍足的唇边说。

那晚迹部轻易放过了忍足，把考虑的空间和时间全部留给他。这桩事必须得忍足本人想明白才行，任谁施加压力都没有用，但迹部偏偏有这人已经属于本大爷的觉悟，他一定会把想要的东西握入手中。

第二天他们起床后吃早饭，小盈主动到厨房里煎三人份的蛋饼，还顺手揽下了烤吐司和热牛奶的任务，围裙在身后扎了一个蝴蝶结，嘴里哼着轻快的小调。忍足和迹部被小盈赶到饭桌边干巴巴地等，俩人只字不提昨晚的告白和暗涌，有一搭没一搭说些无关痛痒的话。

小盈端着满载的盘子出来，看到她爹和迹部伯伯表面上正襟危坐，捏着报纸讨论今天的头条新闻，使用的语气正经凛然。餐桌底下又是另一幅光景，迹部伯伯的双腿交叠在一起，脚尖若有似无地蹭她爹的小腿。

小盈狐疑的视线在他们之间移动，想起了书本里读到过的肢体语言，话到嘴边硬生生憋了回去。她现在对飞机上迹部伯伯的话有了进一步的理解，三人各怀心事地分享了这顿早餐的时光，没人捅破那层透明的窗纸。

忍足和医院请了几天的假，陪女儿和迹部在曼哈顿作为游客到处转转。迹部因为生意来纽约出过无数趟差，早就看腻了钢筋水泥勾勒出的天际线，不如说全世界的大城市在他眼里都是一个样子，忍足也到访过纽约的大部分热门景点，在一座城市居住太久反而失去了新鲜感。

小盈理所当然成为了他们行程的重心，她对大都会博物馆和现代艺术博物馆情有独钟，在每一件展品前面驻足仔细欣赏，耳朵上夹着博物馆的语音导览，忍足和迹部跟着她一路自以为高明地眉来眼去，不知道他们在孩子眼里一览无余。

金发碧眼的外国人跑来和小盈搭讪，他们对着一幅抽象画聊了十五分钟，从构图讨论到色彩，最后还掏出手机合影留念。外国人夸小盈有自己的见解，她开心地笑起来说谢谢。忍足惊讶地发现女儿的英文在这一年间突飞猛进，和外国人交流的时候也大方自信，口音明显是迹部教出来的正宗英音。

迹部得意洋洋地作出“我女儿”的口型，忍足无奈地压扁了眉毛，还读出了他对自己如今一口大咧咧美音的嫌恶。

纽约初夏的空气很轻，街道橱窗里全是斑斓的商品，五颜六色的灯管把店家招牌包装起来。天空蓝得可以拧出水来，他们沿着第五大道走到中央公园，骑自行车和慢跑的人从身边掠过，这座城市有着独一无二的朝气。

盈子在湖边追着小鸭子跑，有一只落单的闷头撞进她的手心里，被小心翼翼地捧起来捋了捋毛。两位老父亲的目光落在自家闺女身上，迹部冲忍足勾勾手指示意有话要说，等人凑过来后就开始无休无止地咬耳朵，两人根本掩饰不住眼睛里的笑意，嘴角上扬的弧度也越来越明显。

盈子把小鸭子放回到湖边，扭过头来看到他们俩肩膀贴在一起，各自刘海快挂到另一方的鼻尖上。类似的画面循环先前往复了许多遍，两位当事人对此没有任何自觉，小盈由衷体会到谦也叔叔说过的槽多无口。

忍足抽空带小盈和前妻吃了顿午饭，在一家高档西餐厅找了靠窗的座位，火红的玫瑰在花瓶里绽放，盘子里摆着外焦里嫩的菲力牛排。小盈把自己的学习和生活娓娓道来，前妻看着女儿的面庞感慨她长大了。

忍足知道前妻的眼神里没有遗憾，她把理想看的比孩子和爱情更重要，时至今日仍然是她的人生原则。前妻大概看着小盈想到了过去的自己，但最多也就是如此而已。忍足不禁有点心疼孩子，希望小盈不要往心里去。

前妻饭后陪小盈在附近逛了几小时，按自己的品味挑了几套衣服送给孩子，然后踩着手表上的时间回到医院门口，临别前叮嘱小盈要听爸爸的话。小盈挥了挥手完成告别，看着妈妈消失在了旋转门的后面。

她貌似坚决地转过身，拉过爸爸的手说我们回去找迹部伯伯。

天边露出一点粉色的霞光，他们兴之所至来到帝国大厦的顶端，找了个最佳位置等待太阳沉入地平线。小盈抓着四周的铁丝网往下俯瞰，整座城市在夕阳余晖里呼吸，哈德逊河的水面点缀着钻石般的光。

忍足把小盈护在自己身边，防止来来往往的游客撞到她。迹部正好走到人更少的那头，为父女之间的私人对话创造了机会。

“怎么样？”忍足问。

“和东京塔看下去差不多嘛。”小盈淡淡地说。

“这么快就想回家了？”

“您又不和我一块儿回去。” 

“抱歉，再等爸爸三个月就好。”

小盈抬起一侧嘴角，“我和您开玩笑的呢。”

忍足配合地笑，余光看到迹部的刘海被风吹起来。他双手搭在栏杆上，看到下方高楼大厦像积木块一样重叠，远处天空的颜色再次变幻了。忍足的眼神变得有点迷离，他和迹部悬而未决的命题撞进脑海里。

“——爸爸能和你商量件事吗？”

“不要用那种‘爸爸给你找个新妈妈好不好’的口吻说话啊。”

“怎么说呢……”忍足挠挠头。

“您太顾及我了。”小盈换了认真的口气说，“我挺喜欢迹部伯伯的。”

“……我和他这么明显吗？”

“嘘。”小盈把手指放在两片唇之间，“太阳落山了。”

周围的人群发出欢呼，其中不乏玻璃杯相碰的声音，观看日落这件事在特殊地点变得有仪式感，大家在循规蹈矩的生活中找到了变化。最后一丝光隐没在地平线之下，城市在深蓝色的背景里亮起鱼鳞般的灯火。

那边迹部在骚动的人群里染上困惑的神色，侧过脸捕捉到了忍足的视线，他们就在蓦然慢下来的光景里一动不动地看着对方。

小盈抬起手，从后面推了忍足一把。

到达口没有机场离别的氛围，反而结满了久别重逢的喜悦。新一条的机场广播响起来，显示屏幕更新了到达航班信息。小盈指着来自纽约飞机的降落状态，捏住迹部的衣角晃了晃。“是爸爸的飞机。”她说。

迹部捉住她的手腕说不要急，头等舱的托运行李出来也需要时间。

话音未落，他自己倒是仗着有墨镜作掩护，笔直地盯着到达口出来的人流，视线再也没有移回手机屏幕。举着牌子的接机人士和来客相认，穿插着拥抱和鲜花的戏码，身边等候的人们不知何时换了一茬。

迹部从来不做那个原地等待的人，但他为忍足破例也不是第一次了。三个月前在纽约的时候，忍足在帝国大厦楼顶无数个单人组成的潮水里走向他，说你等我回东京。他的侧脸温润如水，迹部鬼使神差地答应说好。

现在推着行李的人流不断从到达口涌出来，迹部的目光没在任何一处作短暂停留。但当某个身影从玻璃门后面出现的那一秒，他的视线便不再在空中移动了。

他还是第一眼就认出了他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的初衷是从孩子身上看到了你的影子。大概是单纯明亮版本的小20，一个没有失去和痛苦、只有美好的小20。这里的祖父算是没有遗憾了吧，是指和《The 20th》里的祖父相比。孙子直到最后都和他在一起，是我心中希望他们拥有的关系。
> 
> 总之还是那个后知后觉的大爷，以及在我这里永远被动的侑士w


End file.
